Fix Me
by Izumiko
Summary: *On hold, no updates for a long while* After the events in Running Away by Katie Jane , Kurama asks Hiei to fix him. The fox can't live like that any more. But more complications occur when a Sakura Tree tries to get revenge for Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: Well, I just read a great story, and asked the writer if I could do a sequel. Of course this user said yes, or else you wouldn't be reading this. The original story was called Running Away, and it was written by Katie Jane. You'd have to read that first to understand this.

_Warnings: There is talk of rape and shounen ai in this chapter._

Disclaimer: I own neither YuYu Haskusho or the fic Running Away.))

Hiei sighed in relief when Shiori left Kurama and him alone in the fox's room. It was true that the youko had promised to tell the ningen about his past, but the koorime didn't think he'd have to tell his story too. Hiei hated his past, hated being The Forbidden Child. But he couldn't say no to Kurama.

The hiyoukai was laying on Kurama's bed— no, their bed; Hiei practically lived with the kitsune and his ningen mother. The redhead was at his desk, doing homework that he would undoubtedly get a perfect mark on. Hiei watched as Kurama finished his work and put his things away. He walked over to his mirror and took his hair out of the ponytail it had been in and brushed the long strands. His green eyes came to the mark on his neck.

"Fox?" Hiei asked quietly. Kurama had his left hand on the dragon mark and his right over his mouth. The kitsune ran quickly to the bathroom, and the koorime could soon smell vomit. The raven haired demon shot up and ran into the bathroom to find his fox over the toilet, hair falling over his shoulders. Hiei walked carefully over to him and pulled his red hair away as he continued to puke. The smaller youkai knelled behind the youko and rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. Soon the toilet was flushed, and Kurama poured a cap full of mouth wash into his mouth. A minute later he spit it into the sink and drank some water before turning to Hiei.

"We… we really need to talk, koi," Kurama said in a hushed tone, filled with depression and pain. Hiei only nodded, knowing that he wanted to talk about The Night. They moved back to their room and sat to their bed. "Hiei… I need you to do something about this mark, I can't stand the sight of it. Please…"

"Fox… There aren't any good ways to take it off. The easiest way would be to change it, but for that, I'd have to take you again." Kurama shook his head quickly, and Hiei nodded before continuing. "I know that's not what you need right now, that's why I didn't mention it… The only other way is to… bathe it… in my blood, before carving it out of your flesh yourself." Kurama's face was enough to kill the koorime. "I'd be more than willing to sacrifice my blood, but I don't think you want to take a blade to your throat…. Shiori, you can come in…" There was a small 'meep' sound outside the room before the ningen entered the room.

"Mother…?" Kurama questioned. "How much did you hear?" Shiori was looking at her feet.

"Since we started this conversation," Hiei answered, and Kurama's mother nodded. "You need to work on masking your presence. The perfume is a dead give away."

"I'm not wearing perfume…"

"Then soap. I could smell it."

"Um… if I may, could I say something?" Both demons nodded and the human continued. "I think that the two of you should have intercourse again." Two gasps didn't phase her in the least. "It would be alot better than the other way… I just wanted to say that…" After speaking, Shiori turned on her heel and left.

"Fox, you don't need to do it. I know you're not ready. Why not just bandage your neck?" Kurama sighed.

"It will still _be there. _I can feel it, and it makes me sick."

Hiei's response was pulling Kurama into a warm and tight embrace. The youko rested his head on the raven's chest and the smaller demon pulled the redhead closer. After a minute, Kurama felt something hard and small hit his head. He looked up to see Hiei crying, round clear gems falling. "I… I want to help you, Fox, so bad… I just don't want to hurt you… I'm so sorry, I know it doesn't help, but I am. I want to take it back so badly, I really do, but it seems like I can't do anything to help you and all I can do is hurt you and that's the last thing I ever—"

Kurama pulled Hiei into a passionate kiss, quieting him, his tongue entering the koorime's heated mouth and twisting with his own. After a few minutes the two broke apart, and the redhead wiped away the last two tears that fell to the ground as gems. "It's okay koi, you didn't do it. It wasn't you, and you don't need to be sorry…"

After a few minutes and a deep breath, Kurama whispered, "take me."

**((A/N: And we will see what happens in the next chapter.))**


	2. Chapter 2

((Well, I have nothing better to do(blamed on lack of sleep) so here's another chapter. I ask for a few reviews if it's not too much trouble.

_Warnings: Yaoi, and an oddly intentioned Shiori.))_

"T-take you?!" Hiei shouted loudly.

Downstairs, Shiori could hear the small demon, and had a smile on her face.

"Please, koi, do this for me. I know it wasn't you who did that to me. I'd forgive you if you'd done it on purpose, maybe not this quickly, but I would. Because I love you. And if you loved me, you would have sex with me and change the mark." Kurama then began to bit his lip.

There was a knock on the door before the kitsune's mother came in. "I'm going to the store, I'll be back in an hour, okay sweeties?" The two demons nodded their heads. In a few minutes they heard Shiori's car driving away. Damn ningen. She did that so they could make love, and Hiei knew that.

"…If we _did _have sex, it would have to be short. I don't want to hurt you again." Kurama's eyes lit up at Hiei's words.

"Are you saying…? That we…?" Kurama jumped back up onto Hiei and embraced him tightly.

"Kitsune, are you sure about this?" Hiei's voice was laced with uncertainty and worry.

"Yes, I'm sure, koi. I need this, and you're the only one who can help me. Please?" the fox put his hands on Hiei's shoulders as emerald met ruby.

The koorime sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But if at any point you feel uncomfortable in the least I'm out."

"Deal," Kurama agreed before kissing his koi again. Hiei returned the kiss with passion, slipping his tongue inside his fox's mouth and coaxing the redhead's into his. He lightly sucked his tongue, he knew Kurama liked this, and let his teeth scrap against the wet muscle in his mouth. Slowly, he moved them so the kitsune was on his back and he was straddling him. He was the one to break the kiss, his lips moving to Kurama's neck, staying away from The Mark. The hiyoukai trailed soft kisses, nips, and licks down a pale neck only to reach a shirt.

Hiei moved away slightly to look up to Kurama as his hands fell on the first button of his shirt. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Kurama nodded his head.

"Yes… but please, _please _be more gentle this time. I got a bottle of lubrication for something like this." Kurama pointed the first drawer in his night stand. "In there. Use it." Hiei nodded this time and grabbed the bottle. He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Warming… cherry?" the koorime asked.

"Um…" Kurama looked away with a dark blush. "It… warms… and it… tastes like cherries." Hiei smiled, yes, he did have some emotion, at the youko's embarrassment. Gods, he was so cute when he blushed. Popping open the bottle, the hiyoukai tasted some. It did taste like fruit, and made his tongue tingle in warmth.

Hiei set the lubrication aside and began to unbutton Kurama's shirt. Once he got the shirt off, the fox removed his. Licking his lips, the koorime dragged his tongue around a rosy nipple before biting it softly, causing his kitsune to moan. Then the raven moved down, detaching the redhead's pants and undoing his belts. He looked down to see that his soon-to-be _lover _had an erection. His lips twitched into a smile as the smaller demon ground their members together, a simultaneous moan coming from both men.

Lust in his once dead eyes, Kurama pulled away Hiei's pants, and the koorime weeded out the rest of their clothing. Moving beyond his chest, the raven licked up the length of his fox's dick to be rewarded with another moan. He sucked lightly on the head before an upward buck from the kitsune had the whole of his erection in his heated mouth. Bobbing his head, the koorime twirled his tongue around the bottom of the cock in his mouth, given a moan.

Just when Kurama was about to release, Hiei pulled away. The fox whimpered slightly, and Hiei kissed him gently. "Are you sure?" he asked, grabbing the bottle of lubrication.

"Yes."

((Well, there you go. Again the sex must be waited on. Or maybe one of them will chicken out at the last minute. Who knows? I ask humbly for reviews.))


	3. Chapter 3

**((Well, another night with sleep troubles, another chapter.**

Warnings: Yaoi and remembering parts of rape.))

"Remember, if you feel uncomfortable just tell me. I know this'll be hard on you," Hiei said, coating his fingers in lubrication. Kurama nodded and moved his legs over the koorime's shoulders, slightly wincing when the smaller demon pushed a finger into his tight hole. "You okay?"

Kurama nodded again, pulling Hiei into a kiss to distract himself. The hiyoukai slipped his tongue into the redhead's mouth as he added another finger. Stretching and pulling his fingers in and out of Kurama, the koorime somehow filled his unoccupied hand with the youko's lubricant of choice before spreading it over Kurama's erection.

Hiei soon had the redhead moaning and squirming beneath his touch, having added another finger and found his fox's prostate, all the while pumping his hardened dick with the warm liquid. But as soon as he was stretched out enough, Hiei stopped both actions, making the kitsune whimper slightly. "H-Hiei, pl… please, t-take me…" The raven nodded. Covering his own hand with the lubricant, but Kurama took the bottle and heated liquid from his hands. "I'll d… do it."

With gentle touches, Kurama covered the jagan user's aching hard on with lubrication, gently squeezing as Hiei moaned loudly at the warming sensation. When finished, the youko aligned the koorime's member with his entrance and pushed himself down on it until Hiei was fully sheathed by him. Brushing a strand of hair out of Kurama's face, the smaller demon whispered, "Fox… You're beautiful."

"_No mercy, not even to beautiful foxes." Hiei smirked._

Kurama shivered before a look of panic came set on his features. "I'll stop." Hiei began to pull out, but Kurama pushed forward on him to make him stop. "Fox, are you okay?" Kurama nodded, making an odd noise before whispering an order to move.

The kitsune was sill panic ridden, especially at Hiei's attempts to calm him down. They all just reminded him so much of The Night. The koorime rubbed his back, commenting, "you have really soft skin."

"_You have such beautiful skin, Kurama." Hiei said, running a single nail down Kurama's spine._

Kurama could hear Hiei's voice change in his head to bend to his memories. The soothing hands seemed to be scratching him. The redhead's breathing became fast and wild. "Kurama…. _Kurama_," Hiei whispered. "Calm down, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." As the fox's breathing became normal again, Hiei smiled. "Good Fox." The koorime lightly kissed his forehead.

"Good Fox. Now sleep at your master's feet for tonight. I'll make sure to give you another treat in the morning."

Kurama bit his lips this time, rocking his hips. "M-move," he demanded. Hiei nodded, pulling out and slowly going back in. They kept this pace until the youko began to rock his hips, meeting Hiei and challenging him to beat back between their bodies. Hiei was soon going at a reasonable pace for love making.

"Kurama, I don't know how much longer I can stand…" Hiei noted, before thrusting into his kitsune's prostate, making the redhead moan.

"S-same, if you keep doing that," Kurama responded. Smirking, Hiei aimed for his sweet spot each time. Soon, the fox came, tightening his entrance around the hiyoukai's dick, making him cum too. He pulled out of Kurama before the two collapsed onto their backs.

The koorime lit his fingers once more, and Kurama winced, which was natural.

The fire burnt a deeper pain into him as a black tattoo of a dragon appeared under Hiei's flaming finger. He'd been marked, but not as a mate. It was the mark of a slave.

But this time, it wasn't a slavery mark, it was the mark of Hiei's mate and true lover. Kurama, with his last bit of energy, looked into the mirror at the now purple dragon. He smiled at the soppy nature of it. The dragon's tail was curled into a heart. His smile only grew, he was Hiei's mate. Not slave. It was official.

Hiei pulled a blanket over them, and Kurama instinctively snuggled closer to him. He was too tired to mark Hiei at that moment. He could do it in the morning.

When Shiori came home, she smirked knowingly at the absence of light in her son's bedroom.

**((Well, I really don't know what is to come next, but I'll figure it out.))**


	4. Chapter 4

**((Well, I just had an CT scan done. I may have a cancerous brain tumor.**

_Warnings: Yaoi and rape.))_

"Fox, Fox, there's something amiss. You are not your usual self feeling bliss."

Kurama looked up at the Sakura Tree, cocking his head to the side. He had been sitting under the blooming tree, lost in thought. "What do you mean?"

"You're thoughts are disturbed by an event that was evil and dark. You think of something depressing, a captive mark."

How wise was this Sakura? "Just leave me be," the youko said, leaning up against the tree trunk. The branches came down and wrapped around him, but oddly, the redhead couldn't stop it.

"Your powers are useless as this is for your own good. I'll help you get the revenge by yourself you never would."

"W-what are you saying?" Then it registered: the tree would make him hurt Hiei. "No, you can't do that!"

"As said before this is to help you. I'll put your mind at ease, you know this is true."

Before Kurama could protest any more, the Sakura took over his body. The only difference was the evil intent in his green, now pink-tinted eyes.

"Koi, I'm back!" Kurama called. His mother was gone, out on a date. This would be easy.

"Hey, Fox. How was it?" Hiei asked. The redhead had gone to tend to a garden and left him behind, or so the koorime thought. In reality his lover just wanted to be alone.

Kurama came right up to Hiei, letting the fangs belonging to Youko come out. Pressing his lips into the raven's, he all but sawed off the hiyoukai's mouth. "Ow! Fox, that hurt!" Hiei whined.

"Exactly the point." It was then that Hiei noticed it wasn't Kurama. That expression was never in those eyes that he loved so much. And they most certainly didn't get more and more pink by the minute.

"Kitsune, what's going on?" The koorime was pushed onto the couch, black beater ripped off.

"I'm going to break you, Hiei, just like you broke poor Kurama." A fanged smirk was displayed.

"I-I didn't do that! It wasn't my fault, you damned plant!" Hiei now realized that it was one of his lover's faithful plants doing this. "I was infected by a demonic sword!"

"I don't need your excuses!" Kurama silenced Hiei with a slap much similar to the one he had received. The redhead got a plant's vine to restrain the hiyoukai, now face first on the couch. The youko discarded Hiei's pants and his own clothing. "Get ready for hell."

That said, the not-so-Kurama thrust fully into Hiei, not bothering to wait even a second before pulling out and brutally slamming back in. The koorime yelped in pain, having no lubrication, and having never been taken like this. But in the back of his head, Hiei realized this might be good for his lover. But that didn't change the fact that a plant possessed Kurama was thrusting into him.

It hurt. Damn, it hurt like hell. Kurama was moaning on top of him, before suddenly biting down on his shoulder with Youko's fangs. Hiei could feel the blood running down his back until it eventually got far enough down and mingled with the blood from his tight entrance, which slicked Kurama's slamming. _'I can do this. It's for Kurama. I can do this. It's for Kurama. I can do this. It's for Kurama…' _Hiei repeated those two sentences over and over in his head. He was truly convinced, as the Sakura was, that this would help his fox.

Kurama began to take a liking to making the koorime bleed. Claws and fangs were used as he continued to harshly slam into Hiei. The raven's entire back was covered in claw marks, his blood seeping into the couch. Random spots over the available flesh of his neck were bitten profusely.

'I can do this. It's for Kurama. I can do this. It's for Kurama…' 


	5. Chapter 5

((A/N: Sorry about not having a chapter up for a while. .' Oh… And I got my CT results. I don't have a brain tumor, but I do have a brain.

_Warnings: Mentions of rape and shounen ai.))_

Kurama woke up the next day in his bed, Hiei beside him, still asleep. Memories of the night before flowed in. Shaking, the youko stood up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where he found Shiori.

"Shuichi? What happened last night? The couch was soaked in blood…" When the human saw her son shaking, her eyes widened. "Did Hiei… a-again?"

Kurama shook his head. "N-no… I… The Sakura tree… the Sakura took over… and made me… made me… hurt Hiei…" The redhead bit his lip as he started to cry. Shiori pulled out a chair at the table and had him sit down.

"Dear, what happened?" the fox took a deep breath.

"I'm a plant manipulator. I… I usually am able to make them do things… I was at the Sakura tree… a-and we started to talk… The tree found out what happened, what Hiei did… and it wanted to help me." Kurama wiped away some tears. "It t-took over… and made me hurt Hiei."

It was that moment when Hiei decided to come down. He was only wearing his pants, his shirt was ripped. Thus the wounds and dried blood was visible. It was much worse than Kurama could remember. The youko couldn't even recall doing anything to the koorime's chest, but it was also clawed and bitten.

"H-Hiei-kun… are… are you okay?" Shiori stuttered out. "Oh, poor baby, here, sit." Kurama's mother pulled out another chair and the hiyoukai sat down. The human got a washcloth and wet it with cool water. Then she came back to Hiei and started washing off the dried blood.

"Ah!" Hiei yelped, and he could feel more blood. Shiori apologized, and Kurama took over. At just the touch of the kitsune, Hiei cringed. But the redhead just washed off the blood and wrapped a bandage around his back. As soon as the fox stepped away, Hiei stood up. "I have to go."

"Where to, dear? Wont you stay for breakfast?" Shiori asked. She had began cooking, and was currently breaking eggs.

"I don't have the time. I have to get to the Makai. Mukuro is expecting me." The human gave Hiei a confused look. "Mukuro. I'm her heir. I have to go up to the Makai today, where she is."

"Oh… Okay then. We'll see you when you get back then, dear," Shiori smiled.

"Hiei…" Kurama stood up, and hadn't even taken a step towards the koorime before Hiei ran off, not even visible at his speed.

"It'll be okay, dear. Hiei just needs some time. He must be an important person, er, demon. An heir." The youko could barely hear his mother.

Hiei's mind was far from the fight he was having with Mukuro, and they both knew it. The koorime didn't even realize that Mukuro had stopped. "Hiei… There's something wrong… I'm in a good mood, so I'll listen." She sat down.

Sighing, Hiei also sat down. "It all started a while ago. I got infected by a demonic sword and raped Kurama. When I came to my senses I didn't remember a thing, and he was gone. I found out what happened and we found Kurama… But… yesterday, there was something wrong with him. He wasn't himself, and his eyes were pink. A Sakura tree took over his body, and got revenge for the fox by raping me…"

"So that's what all those marks are from?" Hiei nodded. "Look, Hiei, I know you couldn't care less what I think about this. But you need to talk to your fox. It became my business when it interfered with your performance." Mukuro sighed. "Just go. But, grab a shirt first." Hiei nodded and walked off.

"It'll be fine, Shuichi. Hiei knows you would never hurt him. It wasn't your fault," Shiori comforted her son.

"He's with Mukuro-san now. God only knows when he'll be back. How can I ever face him again? There will always be something there. Hiei's not one to trust easily, and his trust doesn't take much to break."

"Hn." Kurama's head shot over his shoulder to see Hiei walking in. The koorime sat beside him on the couch. "You know I love you fox. I got what I deserved."

"That's just the thing! Stop thinking like the Sakura tree! You didn't do anything! You didn't deserve that! I could've found a way to stop it! If I had tried more, if I had done _something_… but I didn't… You didn't deserve that, Hiei… and I don't deserve you," Kurama finished.

"Don't say that," Hiei almost growled. "You did nothing wrong. There was no way in hell you could've stopped that tree."

"And you couldn't stop that sword. Admit it!"

"I will if you do."

"… I couldn't have stopped the tree."

"And I couldn't have stopped the sword."

"And I don't deserve Hiei."

"And I don't deserve Kura—Hey, wait! That wasn't part of it!" Hiei glared at Kurama.

"Look, you two," Shiori spoke up. "Neither of you could've stopped what happened. It's water under the bridge now. You both deserve each other, because there is no one else in all three of these worlds that could love either of you the way the other does. Now neither of you are leaving that couch until you kiss and make up." The two demons blushed.

"Right here…?" Kurama asked.

"In front of you?" Hiei added.

Shiori nodded. "And it better mean something."

There was a shared sigh between the two males before they turned to each other. "I'm sorry, koi. I love you." The kitsune said.

"I'm sorry, too. And I love you too fox." Hiei pulled Kurama to him and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Now, I have a girls night out planned. I wont be home until tomorrow." Shiori smiled, grabbing her purse.

"Mother! You planned this!" Kurama accused.

"So what if I did. You two have fun, my ride's here." With that the human walked out to the taxi cab outside the house filled with her friends.

"Well, we have the house to ourselves…" Hiei stated the obvious.

"I know you're not ready and I completely understand koi," Kurama said quickly. The koorime smirked, and moved so he was straddling the redhead on his lap. There was something in his eyes; playful lust.

"Who says I'm not ready?" Kurama blinked. "I love you. You love me. Last night, and that night a week before… They mean nothing. The point is we love each other. Nothing should hold us back."

"Are you sure?"

"As I'll ever be." Hiei wasted no time in closing the distance between their lips. Kurama's mouth opened, and the koorime's tongue slipped inside. Unbuttoning his lover's shirt, Hiei moved his hips a little, grinding their slowly growing erections together. "Upstairs?"

"Yeah," the redhead replied, breathless, and the two made it up there and to the bed quickly. Nothing mattered anymore. The trust they had in one another didn't drop in the least. They loved each other. That was that. This was their time to fix the doubts better left unspoken.

((There. Lemon next chapter. I know you're all excited. I'll get right to writing it, don't worry.))


	6. Chapter 6

((A/N: Well, here I am with yet another chapter. Tada. So. Yeah. Meh. Yaoi lemons shall ensue. You all should know that by now…. And I know I should be writing that NaruSasu Gaining Your Trust… But I like HieiKura better. So yeah. Here it is, the sixth(wow, I made it this far?) chapter of Fix Me.

_Warnings: Shounen ai and mentions of rape.))_

Hiei closed and locked the door behind him before pushing Kurama onto his—their, damn it—bed. He crawled on top of the redhead again and undid the last button of his shirt before pulling it off. The youko carefully took off his black beater to see his chest still bandaged up. He gently moved his hands down the koorime's chest, heedful of his wounds. As Hiei's mouth moved to his neck, softly sucking and nipping the skin, Kurama's hands moved to the hiyoukai's shoulders.

_Kurama was moaning on top of him, before suddenly biting down on his shoulder with Youko's fangs._

Hiei pushed the thoughts out of his head. He needed to stop thinking of that. Kurama realized his lover's uneasiness and moved his hands to his hair. Hiei reached behind the bed and grabbed the bottle of lubrication, putting it aside for the moment to kiss Kurama again. They quickly rid each other of their remaining clothing and the jaganshi grabbed the bottle, lips meeting his lover's in another, slower kiss.

Hiei soon pulled away. He felt like vomiting. No matter how hard he tried to push away those memories, he couldn't. His head began to pound, and his stomach felt like fifty snakes were inside it, twisting around his vital organs and trying to get out.

"Are you okay koi?" Kurama asked, still a bit breathless. The hiyoukai just looked at the bottle. His thoughts were still wrapped around the night before. He couldn't do this.

"Fox… I… I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry," Hiei said, red eyes not leaving the bottle in his hands. He refused to look up at Kurama, and soon became very interested in the lubricant, even after the redhead spoke again.

"It's okay, I understand." There was a picture of a splash with the word 'wet' inside it near the top of the bottle. "However long you take is fine with me." There were cherries in the background, making it look like the bottle was filled with them. "…are youokay?" The lubrication was apparently safe to swallow. "Hiei? …Hiei?!"

"I'm fine," the koorime lied, tossing the bottle behind the bed again. But he still refused to look up at Kurama.

"Hiei, look at me." The jaganshi did so, and Kurama leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't lie to me. You're not fine."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! You can't honestly think that I'm just going to sit here and do _nothing_ while you suffer in silence! Please Hiei, tell me, what can I do? Just to make it a little better even?"

Hiei sighed and pushed the fox down onto his back. He pulled a blanket over them before moving as close as he could to the redhead and lay his head on his chest. Kurama gave a small single nod of his head and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Just… don't let go…"

"I'd never dream of it," Kurama said softly into Hiei's ear. "Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"No. Just stay with me."

"Okay koi." Hiei leaned up and pressed his lips to Kurama's. The kitsune opened his mouth to a needy kiss. The koorime pulled away and nuzzled into his lover's chest again.

There would be other nights.

But tonight wasn't a good time.

((Wow that sucked.

Sorry I haven't written in so long...))


End file.
